Salova MMXIV
Salova MMXIV is a version of Salova from another timeline. Were you looking for the Salova from the main RH timeline? Salova MMXIV, much like her counterpart from the main RH timeline, is the sassy, quick-witted sister of Aidraxa. Appearance Salova appears as a typical Caucasian teenage girl with brunette hair and dark blue eyes. When she first appears in the series, she is seen in her Raconian armour. The armour is dark grey with yellow gloves, a yellow and green belt and black boots. However when she comes to live with Aidraxa on Earth, she changes her outfit into a dark green T-Shirt, blue jeans and white and green trainers. Personality Salova can be sassy and sarcastic, but she knows when to be serious. However she often lets her emotions (mainly fear, anger and her overconfidence) cloud her judgement, and as a result she's prone to making mistakes. She typically prefers not to fight unless angered or forced to, since her inexperience as a warrior usually results in her defeat (most notably at the hands of Mystir, twice). When stressed or angry, she becomes extremely headstrong and violent, often charging straight into a fight without thinking things through. Transformations Salova has a good amount of transformations, though not as many as her brother. These forms include: * Stormfire (Can control the elements and weather) * Livewire (Enhanced Ergokinesis) * Invisilizard (Invisibility) * Wildrage (Animalistic) * Insectomorph (Flight, shrinking and telepathy) * Velocite (Super speed, not as fast as Speedstar) * Hotshot (Pyrokinesis) * Hypnotazer (Hypnotic mind control) * Wildwind (Seismic energy blasts) * Reflex (teleportation and time travel) * Gigantica (Super strength) * Shockette (Sonic/Electric abilities) Relationships Aidraxa Salova and Aidraxa always had a typical sibling rivalry as children. Aidraxa came out on top most of the time as a child since he unlocked his powers years earlier than other Raconians. When she was nine, Salova ran away from home to prove that she was a capable fighter too, but while hunting she was attacked by the Sporax, a deadly creature from Raconia. Fortunately, Aidraxa (as Speedstar) saved her. This was briefly shown in a flashback in S2-E1: The Rise of Zoorrlok. It was at this point when Aidraxa accepted responsibility for Salova, until she got her own powers at puberty. When this happened, Salova tried fighting Aidraxa to practise her abilities, Aidraxa defeating her effortlessly each time. He offered to train her, but each time he asked she turned him down. However in The Rise of Zoorrlok, she sees that Aidraxa needs her help, and accepted his offer. From there, the siblings started working together in battle, which allowed them both to grow stronger. Gallery Deleted scene.png|Aidraxa and Salova bicker in a deleted scene from Aidraxa season 1. Mystir VS Wildrage1.png|Salova MMXIV (as Wildrage) attacks Mystir. Invisilizard and Katrinix.png|Salova MMXIV (as Invisilizard) infiltrating Mystir's lair with Katrinix MMXIV. Cause mystir now Sal's got bad blood.png|Salova retrieves a vial of her blood from Mystir's lab. Salova MMXIV- Velocite 2.png|Salova MMXIV (as Velocite) escaping Mystir's lair with a vial containing her blood. Salova's back.png|Salova comes to Earth to find Aidraxa. Inside the Astropod.png|Salova piloting the Astropod. Salova MMXIV- Hotshot.png|Salova MMXIV as Hotshot. Salova MMXIV- Livewire.png|Salova MMXIV as Livewire. Why you shouldn't piss Aidraxa off.png|Salova MMXIV (as Stormfire) fighting Katrinix MMXIV with Aidraxa MMXIV (as Powerup and Speedstar) Salova in training.png|Salova training. Camaron attacks Salova.png|Camaron (as Cyburos) gripping a defeated Salova (as Stormfire). Camaron attacks Salova2.png|Salova gets defeated by Camaron Scaredy Sal.png Aidraxa and Salova.png|Aidraxa and Salova reflect on their escape from Camaron's capture. Lightstrike and Velocite.png|Velocite and Lightstrike on their way to battle. Sidekick.png Sal lets the cat outta the bag.png|Salova accidentally tells Aidraxa about Tammy's crush on him. Salova has all the good lines in this series.png Sal watching TV.png|Salova watching TV. Salova's monologue.png|Salova's monologue about her defeats Arriving in Maestus.png|Salova and Aidraxa (as Blokorb) arrive in Maestus. Forcefield.png|Salova creates a forcefield to protect her and the others from the Dark Centurion. Trivia Salova is physically stronger than Aidraxa, due to a genetic trait (known as the strength type) she inherited from their father. However, Aidraxa inherited the speed type trait from their mother, making him faster. They also each have half of an intelligence type trait. Salova's cameo in A New World was meant to be longer, where Salova would boast about her superior strength to Aidraxa, but this was cut. She didn't know who Camaron was until Aidraxa revealed this to her, and she was not present in the flashback scene. This was because she was with her grandmother at the time, and Aidraxa was too emotionally scarred at the time to talk about it later, so the family never told Salova. She plans to purchase a watch. She is an expert pilot. Unless forced into a situation, she can sometimes be lazy. She likes to spend her free time watching TV. She uses strawberry-scented shampoo, which to some extent bothers Aidraxa. Category:Aidraxa 2014 series Category:Protagonists Category:Blue Nova Energy Category:Raconians